Anjos da Neve
by nonsense fics
Summary: Dois jovens isolados na Sibéria descobrindo as dores e delícias do amor. IsaakXHyoga, lemon


AJNOS DA NEVE

O mestre havia partido naquela manhã, havia uma missão a ser cumprida e isto provavelmente lhe tomaria alguns dias. Período em que os pupilos ficariam à sua própria conta. Isaak estava distante e pensativo desde que voltara da Finlândia, a poucos dias. Hyoga sentia-se desconfortável com o comportamento do amigo.

Desde que o finlandês descobrira que a maior ambição do companheiro não era a armadura de Cisne, mas sim se tornar forte o suficiente para velar o corpo de sua falecida mãe, o garoto de cabelos verdes num primeiro momento enfureceu-se, agredindo verbal e fisicamente o russo, que não revidava nem se defendia. Não demorou muito, pediu permissão ao mestre para visitar a família. Agora que voltara, parecia sempre perdido em seus pensamentos...

O loiro sentia-se culpado. Havia decepcionado seu único amigo. Contudo, não sabia como se redimir, ou ao menos amenizar o clima tenso naquela casa, que parecia ainda mais intenso na ausência do mestre...

Observou o outro, que ultimamente evitava encará-lo. Respirou fundo e dirigiu-se para a cozinha. Achou que talvez fosse melhor deixá-lo sozinho, ao menos por algum tempo. E também, a hora do almoço estava se aproximando, e aquele estranhamento entre os dois não era desculpa para deixarem de comer...

Isaak acompanhou o colega pelo canto do olho. Suspirou. Estava, sim, decepcionado com o amigo, porém o que realmente tinha dificuldade de aceitar eram seus próprios sentimentos. Revoltara-se quando soube que não dedicavam suas vidas pela mesma razão. Aquela verdade também revelava o lado mesquinho e egoísta que desconhecia naquele com o qual sempre se abrira e dividia todos os seus segredos. Sempre achou que conhecia melhor que ninguém aquele jovem que sempre admirara. Mas... afinal, o que lhe incomodava tanto? A revelação dos defeitos para os quais estivera cego até então ou pelo fato de que o outro não fora totalmente sincero? Tal dilema não dava trégua à sua mente, parecia consumir sua sanidade pouco a pouco. Então foi para a Finlândia. Passara um tempo com sua família, tentara esquecer, mesmo que temporariamente, Hyoga.

Em vão.

Como que para piorar a situação, a distância fez com que percebesse...

Repentinamente, seu estômago roncou. Sentiu um aroma delicioso alcançando suas narinas. Não demorou até ouvir passos suaves e a louça sendo posta na mesa.

"Está com fome, Isaak?"- perguntou uma voz, quebrando o silêncio que reinava até então.

Como resposta, o garoto de cabelos verdes puxou uma cadeira e sentou, observando o outro com um olhar analítico.

O corpo bem trabalhado pelos treinos, mas ainda assim leve e flexível... os cabelos dourados... a pele levemente queimada, apesar de praticamente intocada pelo sol... o rosto angelical... aquele olhar expressivo, que ironicamente o enganara durante anos.

Anjos tinham sentimentos impuros? De qualquer maneira, Hyoga não era um anjo...

O jovem sentou-se, servindo primeiro o companheiro. Ao menos Isaak não evitara seu olhar desta vez.

O finlandês levou uma pequena porção de comida à própria boca. Estava, como esperava, muito saborosa. Contudo, ao invés desse fato agradar-lhe, fez com que pensasse, com tristeza, que o outro deveria dedicar-se mais aos treinos ao invés de se distrair com coisas menores... se bem que, ultimamente ele mesmo não conseguia se concentrar como de costume...

Comeram em silêncio. O tempo parecia teimar em se demorar. Ao terminar a refeição, Isaak fez menção de se levantar.

"Isaak... será que podemos conversar?"- perguntou uma voz hesitante.

O jovem de cabelos verdes endireitou-se na cadeira, olhando diretamente para o outro sem deixar qualquer emoção transparecer.

"Olhe... sei que a culpa é toda minha, fui eu que causei essa situação desagradável... mas creio que seja melhor resolvermos isto antes do mestre voltar."

"Tem razão."

"Sei que te decepcionei... e, sinceramente, se um de nós tiver que deixar definitivamente essa casa e desistir da vida de cavaleiro, este alguém sou eu. Tanto pelo seu poder quanto por seus ideais. Tenho consciência de que fui egoísta, mas eu gostaria que entendesse..."

"Eu não posso entender."- o finlandês interrompeu- "Talvez por isso mesmo eu tenha sido duro demais com você."

"Como?!"- os olhos azuis piscaram, confusos.

"Escute, Hyoga... somos muito diferentes. Eu venho de uma família grande, nunca pudemos esbanjar, em compensação, nunca passamos necessidades. Então, nunca estive sozinho de verdade. Também pude crescer sem me preocupar comigo mesmo, por que sempre tive quem fizesse isso por mim."

O russo estava incrédulo. Aquela conversa estava tão mais fácil do que esperava que agora eram suas as palavras que faltavam.

"I-Isaak... está se sentindo bem?"- questionou, por fim.

"Não me olhe como se eu fosse um ET, Hyoga!"- o rapaz ria da reação do outro- "Não posso mudar de idéia, por acaso?"

"Claro que sim, mas..."

"Então, assunto encerrado."- o garoto de cabelos verdes deu um meio sorriso e levantou-se, levando seu prato para a cozinha e deixando o amigo perplexo.

O loiro observava o companheiro que se afastava. Estava ao mesmo tempo aliviado e preocupado. Não era a causa da mudança de comportamento do colega, que até parecia perdoá-lo... mas então...

Pegou o resto da louça e seguiu-o. As peças usadas foram poucas, e como os garotos se ajudaram, terminaram de lavá-las rapidamente. Parecia que tudo voltaria a ser como antes...

"Me conte, o que aconteceu na Finlândia?"- a perguntou o russo, diretamente.

"Do que está falando?"- estranhou o outro.

"Você voltou diferente. E, se não está mais aborrecido comigo, é obvio que algo aconteceu... quer dizer... ainda somos amigos, não é? Eu entendo se não quiser falar, mas..."

"Eu beijei uma garota."

Olhos azuis se arregalaram em surpresa com tal confissão. Contudo, logo voltaram ao normal. É claro que um dia isso iria acontecer, só não esperava que fosse a causa do comportamento do amigo. Contudo, aquilo lhe causou um sentimento que não sabia definir... encostou as costas na parede, observando o amigo.

"É mesmo? E como é?"- questão carregada de uma curiosidade inquieta.

"Como é o que?"

"Como é beijar uma garota?"

Era a vez dos olhos verdes se surpreenderem.

"Você não sabe?"

"Ora... e como é que eu vou saber?"

Isaak refletiu por um momento. Hyoga nunca saíra dos arredores do local de treinamento desde que voltara para a Sibéria. Raramente ia para o vilarejo e mesmo quando o fazia não costumava se demorar. E na casa do mestre, eram apenas os três... fazia sentido que ele não tivesse tal experiência.

"Ah... você não sabe?"- riu, pondo uma das mãos na parede ao lado da cabeleira dourada, ficando de frente para o nativo, encarando-o.

Hyoga tentava segurar o próprio riso. Não era a primeira vez que encontravam-se em tal posição. O finlandês costumava usá-la quando queria pressionar o outro ou queria provocá-lo por alguma razão. Era praticamente uma brincadeira entre os dois.

"Já disse que não."

"E não pode imaginar como é?"

"Hn... é muito diferente de beijar amigos?"

"É... é diferente..."-respondeu num quase sussurro.

"Mesmo? Pena que não tem nenhuma garota aqui para ser beijada."- o loiro riu.

"Quer saber como é?"- o finlandês perguntou, aproximando-se mais do outro.

O mais inexperiente ria, imaginando que seria apenas um beijo entre amigos como era comum naquela terra. Porém, não eram apenas seus lábios a serem tocados. Estranhou um braço enlaçando-lhe a cintura, enquanto uma mão em sua nuca aprofundava o contato com o outro. Ficou sem ação ao sentir uma língua invadindo, explorando-lhe a boca. Não sabia bem como ou por que, mas quando se deu conta estava correspondendo à carícia. Ofegou quando Isaak abandonou seus lábios, dando atenção a seu pescoço. Nem o próprio russo sabia ser tão sensível naquele ponto, sentindo arrepios agradáveis. Seu estremecimento e gemido mal-contidos não passaram desapercebidos pelo finlandês que sorriu.

"É mais ou menos assim..."- murmurou ao ouvido do louro, somente para voltar às carícias.

"E-eu acho que já entendi, Isaak. Vamos... vamos treinar?"- respondeu num tom que soou estranho a si próprio.

O garoto de cabelos verdes expirou, frustrado. Contudo, não queria o outro à força. Largou-o e se dirigiu à porta.

O russo continuou onde estava por alguns instantes ainda, tentando processar o que havia ocorrido. Tocou os próprios lábios, ainda úmidos. Desconhecia totalmente o amor carnal. Ali, na cabana do mestre, o único contato com o mundo exterior era a biblioteca. E, mesmo naquele grande acervo, o tema era abordado de modo tão sutil quanto o olhar admirado de um amante. Quando muito, o amanhecer ao lado do ser amado. Mas nunca soube o que acontecia entre um e outro. Se haviam obras que davam um tratamento mais profundo ao assunto, não estavam à disposição dos aprendizes.

Nada, absolutamente nada o preparara para a nova experiência.

"Você não vem?"- o finlandês perguntou, ainda de costas, parado na porta aberta.

O treino não foi como costumava ser. Hyoga via-se observando o companheiro, pela primeira vez admirando não apenas o amigo e colega, mas o jovem homem que lhe acompanhava. Por algum motivo que ignorava, só conseguia desviar seu olhar diante de um repentino pudor de ser flagrado. Os olhos verdes, por outro lado, eram mais decididos e se divertiam com o tom avermelhado se revelando nas faces amigas.

O treino acabou não rendendo muito, e poucas horas depois já foi encerrado e os garotos voltaram para a cabana. Isaak ia à frente, enquanto o outro apenas o seguia, perdido nos próprios pensamentos. O russo assustou-se ao ser novamente pressionado contra a parede. Ao menos a seus olhos, aquilo não era mais uma mera brincadeira, como um dia fora. A palpitação em seu coração dizia-lhe isso.

"Hyoga..."- o chamado era doce e picante ao mesmo tempo.

"O-o que quer, Isaak?"- tentava esconder o constrangimento, mas seu rubor quente delatava-lhe.

"Não sabe?"- aproximou-se, com um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções- "Quer que eu te mostre?"

O sussurro causou cócegas arrepiantes no ouvido do loiro, que irritou-se.

"Chega, Isaak! Já perdeu a graça!"- tentou fugir, mas foi preso pelo braço.

"Hyoga... você também quer, não quer? Eu sei que sim, acha que eu não reparei no jeito que me olha? Então por que?..."

"EU NÃO QUERO QUE FAÇA NADA COMIGO PENSANDO NA TAL GAROTA DO BEIJO!!!"

Então o russo foi liberto, mas encarou o outro, indignado com os risos que o companheiro tentava abafar.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. O louro correu até o quarto dos aprendizes e bateu a porta.

O riso finlandês calou-se.

"Hyoga..."- o garoto de cabelos verdes chamou, batidas hesitantes na porta.

"ME DEIXE EM PAZ!"- a voz irada dentro do quarto rosnava, ferida.

Isaak não sabia o que fazer, mas sentia que tinha que agir, de alguma maneira. Acabou abrindo a porta, que não tinha tranca, e invadindo o quarto que, afinal, lhe pertencia também. Seus olhos verdes se arregalaram diante do que via. Seu amigo fazia nervosamente as malas.

"Mas o que... Hyoga... aonde vai?"

"Não te interessa!"- fungou, secando uma lágrima que teimava em se derramar.

"Hyoga, pare com essa bobagem..."

"QUER SABER?! Eu sou sentimental mesmo, sou fraco mesmo! Não sirvo pra cavaleiro. Qual a diferença se morro ou vou pros quintos dos infernos?"- desabafou, jogando a mala com seus poucos pertences nas costas, ainda sem encarar o colega, indo para a porta onde o outro continuava estático – "Me deixe passar..."

"Hyoga... sabe que não pode ir embora..."

"Então me mate como desertor!"- desafiou, porém a não ação do companheiro o fez argumentar mais uma vez- "Eu sei que sentimentos não deviam ser nada para um cavaleiro, mas não suporto que me trate como... como coisa! Eu ainda sou humano, sabia?!"

"Hyoga... olhe para mim... por favor..."- uma mão puxou delicadamente o rosto ofendido – "... me desculpe... eu não quis... eu não queria te magoar, é que..."- o brilho úmido dos olhos azuis encontrou duas esmeraldas preocupadas – "...eu nunca... nunca faria algo com você pensando em outra pessoa... se eu ri naquela hora é por que..."

"Por que então Isaak?"- o russo não se decidira ainda se acreditava ou não no amigo.

"Me diz uma coisa... o que sentiu quando eu te beijei? Como se sentiu?"

"E-eu não sei... aquilo foi estranho..."

"Estranho bom ou ruim?"

"...bom..."- a resposta veio num murmúrio envergonhado.

"Eu também gostei. Foi bem diferente da garota... com ela, a única coisa que eu senti era que queria que fosse outra pessoa comigo... e acabei descobrindo que queria você. Tive certeza quando eu te beijei... e fiquei tão feliz quando eu vi que você também sentia... no final, eu estava beijando a garota pensando em você, e não o contrário."- o finlandês confessou, secando uma lágrima acariciando a face que amava.

Hyoga piscou, analisando o relato. A emoção se revelava úmida nos olhos verdes. O finlandês abraçou seu amado, hesitante, numa súplica insegura.

"Não vá embora. Por favor... não agora que eu... eu..."

As alças da mala escorregaram pelos dedos do pretenso fugitivo, causando um baque ao encontrarem o chão. Isaak sentiu-se envolvido por braços calorosos.

"Não tenho mais motivos para fugir..."

E assim ficaram, apreciando a sensação de completude que acabaram de descobrir. O bater dos corações e as respirações se confundindo... fundindo... não se limitariam mais ao papel de meros aprendizes. Seriam também mestres e inspiração da mais sublime de todas as artes que lhes era ignorada até então. O amor. Não o amor meramente carnal. Não era um mero encontro de corpos. Era o toque sublime de duas almas que reconheciam-se como uma só.

Então, num movimento suave, o russo afastou-se... apenas o suficiente para mirar-se naquelas jóias verdejantes, revelando sentimentos que simples palavras não seriam capazes de expressar. As respirações mornas causavam uma alegria incerta. Aproximou-se cautelosamente, como se temesse que tudo se diluísse como num sonho cruel. Contudo, a maciez dos lábios amorosos lhe davam a certeza concreta. Ousou correr a língua sobre a boca que desejava em segredo tão absoluto que ele próprio ignorara. Céus, como nunca notara que os lábios de Isaak eram tão doces? Pensando bem, que diferença fazia agora? Devia apenas apreciar sua descoberta...

O finlandês também ansiava por aquele beijo. Abriu caminho para a exploração do amante. Não só isso, mas suas mãos curiosas tateavam pelo corpo modelado pelos anos de treino árduo, adivinhando-lhe as formas. O loiro partiu o beijo, ofegando. O rapaz de cabelos verdes aproveitou para tirar-lhe a blusa, sem resistência. Ousou então provar um mamilo rosado, causando um gemido prazeroso. Passeou as mãos sobre o traseiro arredondado, as coxas torneadas... como queria aquilo... desejava a tanto tempo, sem admitir para si mesmo. Mas agora que via ser possível, agia com avidez, como se temesse ser cruelmente acordado de um sonho.

"I-Isaak... o que sentimos um pelo outro... será..."- Hyoga murmurou, inebriado com as sensações que os carinhos do amigo causavam.

"Se não é amor... eu não sei o que pode ser, Hyoga..."- a resposta veio em um sussurro sensual.

O russo sorriu, tomando novamente os lábios que lhe ensinavam o prazer. Isaak retribuiu ao sorriso, mas num movimento rápido, porém delicado, levantou o amado em seus braços, depositando-o ternamente em sua cama. O loiro corou, mas aceitou a situação.

Isaak logo deitou sobre Hyoga, provando, ou melhor, degustando já sem pressa, a pele levemente dourada, um dos poucos traços que denunciavam o sangue oriental do amante. Não sabia se deliciava-se mais com texturas e relevos ou com as reações do colega. Suspiros, gemidos, tremores... mas queria mais! Já entre as pernas do mestiço, voltou a livrá-lo das vestes. Primeiro um sapato, logo em seguida a meia. E logo estava beijando aquele pé, recebendo como recompensa uma confusão de risos e suspiros. Repetiu a operação do outro lado... então seguiram-se as peles que faziam as vezes de polainas... e as calças... ah, isto levou mais tempo! Acariciava, beijava, arranhava cada centímetro que ia sendo, literalmente, descoberto... o prazer que causava também era visível, não só pela canção de amor de Hyoga, composta por sua respiração descompassada, suspiros e até gritos mal-contidos. Havia um volume chamativo em sua cueca. E esta última peça não demorou a juntar-se às outras, jogadas ao acaso pelo quarto.

Então tudo cessou em um momento contemplativo...

O loiro estranhou a falta do contato com aquele que descobrira amar, e ficou encabulado ao notar que este o observava. Só então parecia se dar conta de que estava totalmente nu, exposto ao olhar verde. Tentou esconder-se sob a coberta, gesto interrompido por aquele que admirava-o.

"Não tenha vergonha... sabe o que dizem, o que é belo é para ser visto."- o finlandês piscou, divertido.

O outro corou novamente. Nunca haviam-lhe dito que era belo ou qualquer coisa assim. Também nunca tinha pensado no assunto...

"Você... me acha bonito, Isaak?"- perguntou timidamente.

"Você, bonito? Não, Hyoga... você é lindo..."- respondeu com um sorriso sedutor, deixando o outro ainda mais sem jeito.

Isaak levantou-se, abandonando Hyoga por hora. Sorriu ao notar olhos azuis fixos em si, atentos a cada movimento, cada detalhe. Despiu-se numa falta de pressa torturante. A blusa revelou uma pele alva, que parecia tão macia a despeito das cicatrizes causadas pelo mesmo treino que esculpiram aqueles braços poderosos, assim como aquele tórax... em seguida os sapatos... as meias... polainas... quando chegou a vez das calças, o mestiço já parecia hipnotizado diante da beleza jovial e ao mesmo tempo máscula que se exibia. O rapaz de cabelos verdes se divertiu com a reação do outro, finalizando o strip-tease livrando-se das próprias cuecas que já falhavam em ocultar o tamanho de seu desejo.

Voltou para a cama devagar, tirando o russo do transe que a visão de seu corpo causara. Engatinhando devagar entre as pernas douradas, esfregando-se àquele corpo pelo qual tanto ansiava, roubando-lhe mais um beijo.

"Isaak... você é tão..."

"O que? Vai dizer que eu sou lindo também?"- riu- "Você não pode falar isso."

"Ah, e por que não?"

"Por que desde os oito anos você não vê nada além de neve. Como pode saber quem é bonito ou não?"

"Não tinha notado como você é mais vivido..."- o russo riu- "Ah, mas isso é injusto... como eu vou ser romântico então?"

"Seja meu..."- o finlandês sussurrou ao ouvido do outro.

"Mas Isaak..."- Hyoga chamou, num tom sério.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram com a objeção do amante. Afastou-se para encará-lo.

"... eu já sou seu."

"Hyoga, seu..."

"Isso está meio confuso... afinal, eu sou seu ou meu?"

"Isso lá é hora de filosofar?"

Riram.

"Mas falando sério agora, Isaak... eu tenho que confessar que não faço a mínima idéia do que fazer."-admitiu, envergonhado pela própria ignorância.

O garoto de cabelos verdes ficou ainda mais encantado com a inocência de seu amor. Acariciou-lhe a face.

"Não tem problema. Eu faço."

"Você já?..."- o loiro perguntou, desconfiado.

"Então você é ciumento, Hyoga?"- sorriu com a reação do companheiro, que torceu o nariz- "Não... pra falar a verdade eu também nunca fiz nada disso, mas meus irmãos vivem falando disso... então acho que sei mais ou menos o que fazer. Só isso."- respondeu, roubando mais um beijo.

O russo aceitou. Isaak não mentiria para ele. E, mesmo que ele já tivesse feito com outra pessoa o que fariam agora, não mudaria o que sentia ao admirar aqueles olhos verdes.

O finlandês beijou o pescoço do loiro, que suspirava ao sentir mãos explorando-lhe o corpo. As carícias foram descendo... até os mamilos eretos. Brincou com um deles entre os lábios, enquanto o outro era beliscado, causando gemidos e suspiros... então dirigiu-se ao umbigo, causando cócegas prazerosas. Hyoga se debateu um pouco, não sabendo se ria ou se suspirava. Isso divertia os olhos verdes. Desceu um pouco mais... provava as coxas do outro, beijando-as, mordiscando-as... via os lábios amorosos se entreabrir em um grito mudo ao tocar-lhe o sexo enrijecido. Levantou-lhe as pernas, separando-as. Admirou aquela região tão íntima do corpo de seu amigo, que nunca havia tido a oportunidade de apreciar, mesmo conhecendo-o a tanto tempo.

Era verdade que nunca tinha feito aquilo antes. Não tinha certeza se faria certo, mas estava tão curioso quanto excitado. E Hyoga também queria, não é?

Um pouco inseguro, lambeu-lhe a entrada.

O russo gemeu alto, e seu corpo todo se estremeceu.

Isaak sorriu. Devia estar no caminho certo. Brincava com a língua entre as pernas do amante. Passeava sem pressa por entre as pregas de seu ânus... avançava até os testículos... degustava-lhe o falo...beijava, mordiscava... até a ponta, onde se demorava um pouco mais... então fazia o caminho de volta... tudo isso ao som da canção de amor que o loiro compunha com seu nome misturado a gemidos e suspiros...

Amava tudo aquilo. O gosto de Hyoga... o delírio daquela delícia russa... dar-lhe tanto prazer que parecia enlouquecê-lo... saber-se capaz de proporcionar tamanho prazer a quem amava...

Mas queria mais. Queria tomá-lo para si. Queria que fossem um só.

Parou as carícias. Pressionou um dedo contra a entrada. Olhos azuis o observavam com curiosidade. Enfiou o dedo devagar, porém foi o suficiente para causar um pouco de dor, delatada pela expressão surpresa do russo.

"I-Isaak, mas o que..."

"Sh... calma... vai passar logo..."- sorriu, tentando acalmar o outro- "... é que você é tão apertadinho..."

"Isso é ruim?"- perguntou, meio preocupado.

"Isso é ótimo..."- murmurou, sedutor.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes começou a brincar com o dedo inserido no amante. Entrava, saía, massageava-o por dentro. O loiro foi acostumando, a dor sendo acrescida de prazer. Mesmo assim gritou abafado quando mais um dedo resolveu se intrometer.

Quando achou que o russo estava pronto, o finlandês começou a invadi-lo com o membro. Hyoga mordeu os lábios para não gritar. Aquele lugar, intocado até o momento, resistindo a um contato tão íntimo.

"Quer que eu pare?"

"Não... só... faça mais devagar..."

Então a penetração foi vagarosa, deixando que o mestiço se acostumasse em ter Isaak dentro de si. Aos poucos, começaram um lento vai e vem.

Não eram mais dois meninos inocentes. Eram dois homens. Dois homens que se amavam.

Coxas russas puxaram o finlandês para mais perto. O ritmo foi aumentando aos poucos, as estocadas cada vez mais profundas e vorazes. A cabeleira dourada parecia dançar sobre o colchão. As vozes e respirações misturando-se. Procuravam um ao outro, suas almas eram uma só... mas os corpos... ah, os corpos... tentavam cegamente fundir-se, ignorando a impossibilidade física de seu desejo.

Não eram mais dois meninos inocentes. Mas ainda eram anjos.

Dois anjos em plena queda livre, rumo a um paraíso de delícias proibidas. Felicidade tamanha que parecia até pecado.

Dois anjos que se corrompiam mutuamente. Que esqueciam a inocência e viciavam-se um no outro.

Queriam que aquele momento durasse para sempre, mas esse também era outro desejo impossível.

Afinal, eram humanos, e a carne humana tinha limites.

E que limite sublime!

Alcançaram juntos o céu. E então desabaram na cama, com os corpos ainda unidos.

Apreciavam o bater dos corações, o subir e descer lento e profundo, que se recuperava... as mãos do russo afagavam as mechas verdes, agora úmidas de suor. Estavam exaustos. Dormiram, pela primeira vez, sob a mesma coberta...

Hyoga acordou feliz. Ainda mais ao notar braços carinhosos o envolvendo. Os braços fortes e calorosos de Isaak.

Levantou-se devagar. Não queria acordar seu amado. Beijou-lhe a testa ternamente. Seu amigo. Seu amante. Seu mundo. Aquele que lhe ensinou o que nem a maior biblioteca seria capaz:

O Amor.

Aquele guerreiro nórdico, que transformara-o em homem de um dia para o outro.

Vestiu-se sem fazer ruídos e saiu do quarto da mesma forma silenciosa.

Foi fazer o café da manhã. Queria agradar o finlandês.

Sorriu.

Tinha agora uma nova razão para viver. Viveria o presente com seu amor e... quem sabe, se tivesse sorte, não poderia partilhar seu futuro com aquele belo par de olhos verdes?

De repente, ficou sério.

Isso queria dizer que abandonaria o passado?

Que finalmente faria o que mestre e colega tanto insistiam que deveria fazer, desde o começo... mas nunca foi capaz de fazer?

Acariciou o rosário, aquela jóia pendurada no pescoço que já era praticamente parte do seu ser. Nem se dera conta de que ele estava ali o tempo todo. Que presenciara tudo.

Será que sua mãe tinha visto tudo? Ela sabia?...

Queria... não, precisava contar-lhe tudo... tinha necessidade de explicar-se. Sabia que ela entenderia, a própria Natássia sacrificou-se para que ele vivesse. E que mãe não desejaria a felicidade de seu filho?

Mesmo assim, queria vê-la ao menos uma última vez, antes de voltar-se definitivamente para outros tempos que não o pretérito.

Era agora um homem, tinha uma vida toda pela frente. Devolveria-lhe o rosário. A mãe, seu anjo da guarda, podia finalmente descansar em paz. Agora tinha Isaak.

Isaak estranhou acordar com a cama vazia. Teria sido um sonho, daqueles bem cruéis, que nos esfregam na cara uma realidade que deveria ser, mas não é?

Não... aquilo tudo aconteceu de verdade. A bagunça naquele quarto sempre tão organizado era testemunha. E ainda podia sentir o cheiro do amante em seu travesseiro.

Então, onde estava seu amor?

Levantou-se preguiçosamente, vestiu-se no mesmo ritmo. Abriu a porta, e sentiu um aroma apetitoso vindo da sala. Porém, encontrou apenas o café da manhã pronto. Não havia ninguém.

"Hyoga, cadê você?"

Não teve resposta.

Não estava na cozinha, nem no banheiro. No quarto do mestre é que nenhum dos dois se atreveria a entrar sem permissão. Não havia onde se esconder naquela casa.

"Aquele idiota não..."- resmungou, concluindo que seu amado só poderia estar em um lugar...

O finlandês correu até o local onde um barco naufragara anos atrás. Como suspeitava, havia um buraco no gelo que cobria o mar.

Mergulhou, à procura do russo. Não demorou muito, conseguiu distinguí-lo por entre os escombros. Estava inconsciente, porém segurava-se firmemente ao navio.

"Hyoga... se usasse toda essa força de vontade pela justiça, seria um cavaleiro formidável..."

Pegou o loiro em seus braços. Resgataria-o nem que custasse a sua vida. Afinal, de que adiantaria viver sem ele?

O rapaz em seus braços deu um fraco sinal de vida. Contudo, ainda não estava em condições de nadar até a superfície sozinho.

Foi então que aconteceu.

Uma corrente marítima mudou subitamente, e com ela o curso daquelas vidas.

O finlandês não era forte o suficiente para salvar a ambos da fúria do mar. Acabou ferindo-se e mesmo sob os protestos semi-conscientes de seu amado, que lhe pedia para ser abandonado, para que Isaak salvasse a si próprio e o esquecesse, o garoto de cabelos verdes usou suas últimas forças para salvar o russo.

Assim, tudo acabou como começou. Em um instante.

Hyoga bem que procurou pelo amante, contudo, seus esforços foram infrutíferos. Era impossível saber para onde as correntes o levaram.

Estava novamente sozinho no mundo. Pior, tinha causado as ruínas de seu próprio castelo de sonhos. Destruíra seu próprio mundo. Afinal, se alguém devia morrer era o ele, Hyoga. A culpa era do louro. Trocaria de lugar com o finlandês de bom grado. Contudo, isso era impossível.

Isaak teria se tornado um grande cavaleiro, se não fosse por ele. Tinha a triste consciência de que suas lágrimas e culpa não podiam mudar nada.

Não, sua morte não seria em vão. A armadura de Cisne não permaneceria vazia.

O russo se decidiu. Não poderia trazer seu amado de volta. Então ao menos se tornaria o cavaleiro de Cisne, como Isaak devia ser. Traria honra para aquela armadura que deveria ser do finlandês. Faria justiça, como Isaak faria. E não temeria a morte, como Isaak não temeu. Nunca seria um cavaleiro tão bom quanto seu amado estava destinado a ser, mas daria o seu melhor.

Era a única forma que o loiro encontrou de se redimir com seu amor. Vestindo a armadura que deveria pertencer a ele, sentia como se pudesse compensar, mesmo que apenas simbolicamente, seu erro. Era o jeito que encontrara de se sentir-se o mais próximo possível daquele que amara tanto...

------------

Que tal uma fic um pouco mais alternativa? Em andamento: Conspirações

_Tomou o elmo nas mãos._

_Era parte de sua identidade. Era sua companheira. Era com ela que dividira tanto os momentos alegres quanto os tristes. Que lhe dava força. Que lhe protegia. _

_Acariciou a peça em sua mão. Seria a última vez que a tocava. _

_'Desculpe... eu te envergonharei...'_


End file.
